Howling Ghosts
by uoduck
Summary: Derek and Cora travel to London, after the end of season 3a. The alpha there welcomes them and provides sanctuary. This is a genderswapped Harry story. This is part 2 of the series, "A Different Class of Werewolf".
1. Chapter 1

Deaton had just come back from following Gerard's trail with his sister, unsuccessfully, when he felt Derek and one of his betas come into the veterinary office. He walked through the building to the entrance hall to see the Alpha and Jackson, looking a little worse for wear and a little exhausted too. The last couple of nights had been bad for Derek's pack and that was including Jackson.

"What do you need, Derek?" Deaton asked, rubbing his hands together to get rid of the dirt and some blood that was left.

"Do you know of an alpha that doesn't live in the US? I need to get him," Derek jerked a thumb toward Jackson, "out of here before the Alpha pack arrives. Someone that could train him and protect him. I would send Isaac, but he won't go."

"I can't find Erica and Boyd, either," Deaton heard Derek mutter to himself. Deaton grimaced; he knew what that meant. The Alphas had come...

Deaton scratched the back of his neck for a second, "I think I know of someone. She lives in London; is that far enough for you?"

Derek looked at him for a minute then glanced back at Jackson, assessing. A couple of silent exchanges later, Derek turned back to Deaton. "Do you trust her?"

"Yes, I do. I met her when I was training to be a veterinarian," Deaton replied, seeing Derek raise an eyebrow at him for the use of veterinarian. "She's one of the best Alphas in England; though she is a bit young for the job, she gets it done. Though come to think of it, she's only one year older than you. I believe that she would be willing enough to take in a stray."

"I am not a stray!" Jackson retorted, but quieted when Derek glared at him, flashing red eyes.

"Alright, when can she get here?" Derek asked after a second or two. "What's her name?"

"She can actually get here now. Let me call her," Deaton responded and walked back to his office to pick up the phone. He heard Derek and Jackson follow him, Jackson whining about some such thing that Deaton tuned out. "It should be around 9am there. Her name is Haley Potter."

Deaton dialed his friend's number, hoping that she was not still asleep at the moment. He heard the ring tone go on for a couple of minutes then she picked up.

"Deaton, is that you?" She didn't sound even remotely sleepy, though she did sound pleased.

"Yes, it's me," he replied, watching Derek and Jackson come a little closer, obviously listening in on the conversation.

"It's been a while, Alan. I take it, this is not a social call?" she huffed.

"You would be right. Would you happen to have the time to come over here? I have an Alpha here asking if you would mind taking in a beta," Deaton asked.

"Hmm, sure. It depends on the wolf, but I'm sure that my pack will be fine with it. I'll be right over in a couple of minutes," Haley responded, then Deaton heard the click that signified that she had hung up. Deaton put the phone back in its' cradle and turned to look at Derek and Jackson. They both looked intrigued at what they had just heard. Deaton turned to walk to the nearest wall and was about to take down the mountain ash ward when Derek asked something.

"What does she mean, she can be right over in a couple of minutes?" the Alpha asked.

"That will have to be something that you ask her about. It's her secret to tell. She was always skittish when I asked her what she was, but she did tell me eventually. But, as a I said, she's one of the best Alphas in England and Britain, so she should be able to handle it."

Deaton took down the ward, so that Haley would be able to land safely here then walked back to the front of the building. Derek and Jackson followed him from his office and Derek started to pace.

"Okay, there are a few things that you need to know," Deaton started, glancing at the two of them to grab their attention. They turned toward him and Derek stopped pacing. "Haley is a werewolf from Britain and they are a different species. They don't shift like you guys do; they change into a full wolf form and that's it. However, since Haley is an alpha, her form is a lot bigger than a beta's form."

"There's a different species of werewolf?" Jackson asked, quietly, as if he wasn't used to not knowing all there was know and trying hard to not be a dick.

"Yes, and they also don't have different colored eyes," Deaton replied. "Their eyes do not glow."

"How will I be able to tell if another werewolf is an alpha then?" Jackson exclaimed.

Derek turned to him, "Use your nose. You should be able to smell whether or not a wolf is an alpha or not. I probably smell like your alpha."

Deaton saw Jackson take a not so subtle sniff in Derek's direction. A couple minutes later, Deaton heard the telling sound of apparition and turned toward the sound. He saw both Derek and Jackson start to growl and grow claws and rolled his eyes.

Haley was standing right at the entrance to the building, taller than he remembered but still quite intimidating. She was dressed in a green summer dress that went down to below her her knees but didn't reach her ankles. And she obviously had an ankle holster with one of her wands inside. However, Deaton couldn't tell which one it was.

"Deaton, good to see you! Thanks for not conveniently forgetting the wards this time!" she smiled then turned to see what the noise was about.

Haley grimaced when she saw the clearly new wolf but otherwise didn't start to growl at the strange Alpha or beta. Their hearts were both racing; they also looked very stressed and exhausted, as if they had gone through hell only last night. Her heart went out to them; she had also been through many situations that made her feel the same. She held up her hands in a clear gesture, while the other wolves started to relax when she didn't make any moves.

"So, you are the one that wants me to take care of a beta?" she asked, slowly walking toward the Alpha, ignoring Alan for the moment.

"Yes, if you don't mind," the other Alpha replied.

"What are your names?" Haley asked the two. She could see that Derek was staring intently at her scar, but quickly looked away when she started to approach.

"I'm Derek Hale and he's Jackson Whittemore," the alpha stated, pointing to the beta wolf. Haley walked over to Jackson, who looked like he was trying to make himself smaller by the minute. She knew that she could come off as intimidating, though she had tried to dress not like an alpha wolf. If she had wanted to intimidate, she would have worn her battle robes.

Haley could hear Jackson start to whine low in his throat, but when she made eye contact with him, his whine turned to a growl. She even saw his eyes change color to a light blue. So, that was what Deaton had meant last year; these wolves changed differently then she and her pack did. Her wolf wanted to shift and make sure that he knew she was the dominant wolf between the two of them, but she figured that could be done on the next full moon. But she did start to growl back and not quietly either. It was rather odd on human vocal cords, but she managed and he whimpered and bared his neck.

She smirked then turned back to Derek and Deaton.

"Oh, you're that Hale. I'm sorry about what happened to your family." she murmured, knowing that Derek would hear her. "I knew Talia and she was the greatest Alpha in the States."

"Thanks," he replied quietly. "So can you take him with you?"

"Well, I certainly won't say no to taking a beta," Haley responded. "You sure that you don't need help with whatever threat you're facing?"

"No, I won't be needing help," Derek whispered.

"Okay." Haley turned back to Deaton. "Now, don't come sending anymore betas in my direction. With Jackson in my pack, it just became just enough for me to handle."

"I won't," the druid replied. "Good luck."

Haley walked over to her new beta wolf, extending a hand. Jackson looked at her with an odd questioning look but otherwise didn't look her in the eyes.

"Take my hand," she ordered. "I need contact to be able to travel with you."

"This won't hurt or anything?" he asked.

"Nope," She replied and when she saw him grasp her hand, she nodded to Deaton and Derek then apparated them both back to London


	2. Chapter 2

"Derek, is it just me or do you smell a werewolf too?" Cora whispered to him as they walked through the tunnel between the plane and the airport. The flight to London had been harrowing for the both of them, not at all used to the tightly packed plane that they had flown in on for 10 hours. It had just made them a bit more paranoid and jumpy. Though it had been worth it; if their plan worked, they would be able to relax and recover from the past couple of months being constantly on the offensive and defensive from the alpha pack and the darach.

Derek had told Cora about the alpha wolf who had taken in Jackson after the whole debacle with the kanima before they had left Beacon Hills and she agreed with him. She sounded like she would take them into; give them time to heal, but be around whole, healthy pack at the same time.

Not to mention that he had wanted to check on Jackson, who he had last seen on a plane to this exact city. He hadn't heard anything from the kanima turned werewolf ever since he had given the boy a rundown on being half wolf and half human. A lot had changed since they had had trouble with the kanima. He was now a beta wolf, Scott was a true alpha and Derek had found his long-lost younger sister.

"It's not just you," He muttered back, almost running, but not quite. Though, being out of the plane made his jumpiness a little better. He suspected Cora felt the same. He was having trouble picking through the different scents of the airport, so he couldn't tell who the wolf was. If he had still been an Alpha, he would have felt safer now, but as it was, he hoped that the werewolf that his mom had been talking about found them sooner rather than later. Though, if he had the chance to do something differently, he still would have healed his younger sister; he had no regrets. He would do anything for his sister.

The two of them continued walking quickly down to where the baggage claim was, taking the stairs to be able to be alone for just a few minutes. But when they made it down to where the other passengers were assembling to grab their baggage and look for their relatives or friends, Cora stopped stock still.

"Derek, is that her?" She pointed toward a young woman with unruly dark red hair that was flying all over the place even though there was no wind. She was tall, about her brother's height, though maybe an inch or two shorter than him and she looked to be the same age as Derek. She had on a green turtleneck shirt and sweat pants that matched. She had deep green eyes, the color of a christmas tree. There was an interesting scar on her forehead too, shaped like a lightening bolt. Cora could also see that she had a wrist holster on her left arm with what was probably a weapon in it and she had a thigh holster, but Cora couldn't see any visible weapon, only two long, thin twigs with things carved into them.

The other woman was just standing there and Cora could see that there was the usual amount of space between her and the people around them. There was also another werewolf behind her, a younger woman who was obviously another beta. Cora was even startled to see that the alpha had already collected her and Derek's duffels.

The woman turned to look at Derek and Cora and smiled at them, walking up to them.

"Kaylee, you can go now," she added, surprisingly signing in american sign language to the wolf in addition, turning to look at the young woman to her left. The other beta wolf walked through the throngs of people, who moved away from her as she walked, and out of the airport.

"Hi, I'm Haley Potter," the alpha held out her hand to Cora, who took it. "Who would you be?"

"I'm Cora Hale, his sister," Cora replied.

"Derek, hi," Haley looked at him with a muted grin, "it's certainly been awhile."

"Hello," Derek replied.

"How did you know that we were coming here?" Cora asked, curious.

"Oh, Deaton called. He said that a lot had happened to you two and that you needed sanctuary for a couple of months?"

Derek grimaced; Deaton had been right. He saw Haley sniff around the airport for a second and scrunch up her nose.

"Do you guys smell beta wolves?"

He saw Haley turn back toward them and sniff,"What happened? Derek, you don't smell like an alpha anymore!"

Derek could here Cora about to explain when they heard a cell phone ding. The other woman pulled out a cell phone and glanced at it. She then put it away in a pocket and returned her gaze towards them. "Though, come to think of it, we may want to continue this elsewhere. You two are welcome to stay with me at our Pack house, for as long as you want."

"Yeah, something's happened," Cora replied in a low tone. Derek could see that her posture was a little like she was trying to curl in on herself; not from facing another alpha, but from all the stress and tiredness of the last couple of months, probably years. He reached out a hand to grasp her shoulder in reassurance and felt her slowly relax.

Haley nodded in understanding, glanced between them, and then gestured for them to follow her. Once Derek and Cora caught up to her, she lead them out of the airport and to a waiting car. There was a driver in the car and when Haley walked up to it, he started the car. Haley opened the door for them and got in first, not presenting a threat to them.

Cora got in afterward then Derek got in last and the door closed, though no one had closed it. The car turned out to have two sets of seats, one facing the driver and one facing the trunk of the car.

* * *

Haley watched as the two now beta werewolves settled in the car, facing her. They both seemed like they had been in a continuous fight for the past couple of weeks. Cora was glancing out the window, watching downtown London pass by and Derek was occasionally glancing out the window, but his eyes were starting to droop in sleepiness.

"So What's the deal with your scar?" Cora asked.

Haley saw Derek glare at Cora for a second, "Cora..."

"It's okay. My scar has to deal with what I am," Haley started.

"A werewolf?" Cora said.

"No, well I'm that too, but I'm also... Did your parents ever tell you about wizards and witches?"

"Wizards? Like druids?" Derek asked, unsure. "We have emissaries for our packs; they're usually druids."

"Kind of. Witches and wizards get power not from the earth, like Deaton does, but from ourselves. That's what I am."

"So you're like Deaton, but not. And you're a werewolf, too?" Cora asked, glancing out the window for a second. They were just getting out of London, now and the landscape was changing into large pastures and beautiful hills.

"Witches and wizards are born with their power. We don't have to learn how to become a witch; we just are. Though we have to go to school, like everyone else," Haley replied. "The werewolf bit came later."

After a couple of minutes of silence and staring out the window, Cora started up again with the questions. Haley thought it was both nervousness and paranoia that goaded these two to ask their questions, as both Derek and Cora were fidgeting in the car.

"You're taking us to your pack house?" Cora asked, turning back to look at Haley.

"Yeah, though it's more like a mansion," Haley started. "I had it built for my pack, so the day after the full moon, they can stay and rest for the rest of the day. I also live there permanently."

"A mansion?" Cora questioned, raising en eyebrow at her. "So what do you do for a job?"

"I do odds and ends; occasionally I heal, or tutor. The current head of the wizarding community here hasn't made a single move to outlaw prejudice against dark creatures so I tutor our little ones," Haley responded.

"Is it just you? Do your parents know you're a werewolf?" Cora inquired, while looking at Derek for a second. "Or were you bitten?"

"My parents are dead. They died when I was a baby, so no they wouldn't have known and they weren't wolves, so I wasn't a born wolf." Haley said, and she could tell that both Derek and Cora picked up her sorrow, though it was old.

"I'm sorry," Cora murmured. Derek nodded his head in sympathy, too.

After about 10 more minutes, Haley felt the car turn down the road to the pack house. She heard Cora and Derek's gasp of surprise and grinned at them.

She was quite proud of the way the house had turned out. It reminded her of reading the part in Pride & Prejudice when Lizzie saw Pemberly; the house was big, as it should be to house a pack of 16 werewolves. She was the alpha of the biggest pack in England, so she had to accommodate them somehow. There was a quidditch pitch over at one end of the property and on the other side was a wooded area with the start of a river in it, where the pack went swimming on occasion.

As the car came to a stop, Haley smiled; she always felt better when she was back within sight of the house. She helped Derek and Cora out and stood in front of her home.

"Welcome to my home!"


End file.
